Heated & Defeated
by VaVaLaVa
Summary: "How can you expect answers, when all you have prepared for life are questions, Noah?"


Hello ladies & gentlemen. VaVaLaVa finally makes his comeback after soooooooo long. I got a laptop (finally) & I've seen through all this time that everybody is transfixed on Klaine. Sorry but I am not & most likely, never will. Sad to see that the lovers of Puckurt have dwindled but I'm still here & I'll make things a little more enjoyable for all of us who remain fans of the two. I'll try my best to put at least something once every two week. For my story, 'Aloha! We Are Puck and Kurt', it's gonna be awhile before I update it because my writing style has changed. Understand that music used is from our present time. I do not own glee. Enjoy.

**Heated & Defeated**

**The Prologue**

Pucks POV

I have two best friends in my life. That's right, only two. The chicks & guys on the football team aren't anything special. In case you're wondering however, my 2 best friends are my penis & Dave Karofsky. My penis is always there for me. When I get deep into trouble (sexual innuendo intended) my penis can be the one to blame. The reason that I screwed your wife: my penis. The reason that I cheated on you: my penis. The Puckasaurus Jr. is & may be the biggest (HUGEST) & most badass part of me. Now, to tell you about my other best friend: Dave Karofsky. I met Karofsky in 5th grade after he pushed this gay kid in our class. I was in detention at the same time for, _'Causing a disruption in class.'_ You flash your class your sack & get sent straight to detention. But for what, confidence?! In that room, we talked about the most random things. Video games, the future, football, families, the list went on. The only thing that annoys me about Karofsky though is his humor in things. Don't get me wrong, Karofsky gets me to tears with his jokes. But the dude thinks that bullying is the funniest shit in the world… & as his best friend, I join him almost all the time when he does it. And he does it _all_ the time. Not to a lot of people either. Just one specific person: Kurt Hummel, the shy fairy, who happened to be the exact kid Karofsky pushed in the 5th grade. Before my eyes even saw the dude, full on, the first thought that hit me was homo. Karofsky hates homos. Says they're a sin to the Earth & all they do is prey on unsuspecting straight boys. Ironically, you would see Karofsky as the predator in the whole situation. As soon as Kurt comes to be just a little close in his view, he's already walking away from what he was doing, towards him to shove him or slap his books out of his hands to fall on the floor. The saddest part is that everybody just walks by him. They don't crouch down to ask if he's alright or pick up his books & help collect his papers. The students of the corridors pass by him, stepping over the occasional book in there path to their next class. Disregarding Kurt as if he's a wad of gum they want to avoid getting under their shoes. To be honest, I don't mind Kurt being gay. Yeah it's weird because pussy is awesome, but as long as I'm not out to be converted, I have no problem with him. You may think I'm lying because of the things I've done to him over the years. Throwing him in the dumpster, pelting him with pee balloons, putting his lawn furniture on his roof, swirlies, burning his scarves, is not even half of the things I've done to the guy. I feel guilty. Guilty because I can't tell Karofsky, that I'm not into the whole bullying the faggot thing. Like is it just me that thinks that, hey, this guy has feelings just like the rest of us, so shouldn't we cut him some slack for having the balls to be himself? Probably. Another thing too, I've recently begun to notice a change in Karofsk. He's been angrier, more vicious. Like the other day when I asked him if I could borrow his Xbox controller & he blew up!

"_Why the fuck do I have to give you my game controller?! Why can't you get another one?! You know what, forget it! Take it & if I even see a scratch on one of the buttons that wasn't there before dude, I'm going to rip your fucking throat out with The Fury!"_

I took the controller. I only borrowed it for a day though because Karofsky went nuts. Then, I started noticing his eyes lingering. Not on a hot cheerio, or even one of the Glee Club freaks, but on _Kurt._ I noticed one day in sophomore year, when Kurt was tying his shoes in the middle of the hallway with his ass pointed out to the world. If I didn't know it was Kurt, I'd probably go up & smack those cheeks that were on display for anyone's eyes to spy. I'm not a fag though, so don't get me confused. He just has a nice ass especially in those black - you know what? Forget what I said! Anyways, I turned my head from the sight & spotted that from across the hallway, Karofsky, was staring at Kurt with an open mouth & his dick, starting to form a pitched tent in his jeans. As soon as he realized where he was, what he was staring at, & what was happening to his dick, Karofsky ran away from the sight of Kurt with his ass still perfectly poised in the air as if he was waiting for a huge, juicy cock to tear right through him. Karofsky most likely, thought the same thing, with the exception that it would be _his_ dick that would break Hummels' virgin rose bud. I'm not sure what's going on with my bro, but one thing I know for sure, is that I can't just approach him about what I saw. We're not really the, emotional, I'll always be there for you with a pad, type of friends. We're more like the, here's a beer & porn to push all of that shit aside while we're hanging out, type of friends. Its how we've always been: Never attempting to blur the lines of our friendship to reach new standards. Maybe, I should've done that first though… before everything starts getting out of control. I hope everything goes out well for the first day of school, tomorrow. Cross your fingers for a good year for, Noah Puckerman: Sex shark of McKinley.

Xxx

Leave a good review.

Next Chapter: First Day of School: Boundaries

Next Chapter Song Preview:

_Did she lie in wait? Was I bait to pull you in?_

If any of you can tell me in a review which song this lyric is from, I will inbox your profile confirming that I will take one song of your choice, to be in my story. I can't promise it will be in any of the upcoming chapter, but it will definitely come sooner or later into this story.

VaVaLaVa out. 


End file.
